


The love of a father

by BeeCeit



Series: Patton's no idiot [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Patton Sanders is not an idiot.On the contrary, in terms of emotional intelligence he's an outright genius. There's a lot more wisdom than luck when it comes to fatherhood. And the wisdom of knowing exactly what someone else needs, and how to give them that peace is a treasured and rare gift.





	The love of a father

**Author's Note:**

> Patton Sanders can have all my uwu s

Patton Sanders is not an idiot.

On the contrary, in terms of emotional intelligence he's an outright genius. There's a lot more wisdom than luck when it comes to fatherhood. And the wisdom of knowing exactly what someone else needs, and how to give them that peace is a treasured and rare gift.

At the moment, Patton was looking through a scrapbook on his bed, and sipping hot cocoa. He set the Cocoa down and closed the book when he sensed another side approaching his door.

“You can come in, Kiddo.”

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Virgil behind it. His hair was a mess, his shoulders were hunched, and he refused to look up from his hands.

“Hey, Patt…”

“C'mere, Kiddo.” Patton said softly, patting the bed next to him.

Virgil bit his lip, but complied, making sure to sit a couple inches away from Patton so they wouldn't touch.

Patton held out his hand, palm facing up, in case he wanted to hold it. The gesture did not go unappreciated.

“If you wanna talk about what's going on, bud, I'm all ears.”

“You're not gonna laugh? Even if it's stupid?”

“I don't think there's such thing as a stupid feeling. A feeling that makes you feel stupid, maybe, but there's nothing wrong with having emotions. That's what makes us… well, real.”

Virgil took a minute to let his words sink in, and fiddled with his hoodie's sleeves.

“Well… it's just… nothing I do feels… right. Like I mess up whatever I do, no matter what. Even if I'm doing nothing, I still feel like I'm hurting Thomas somehow. I'm… I'm scared, Patt.”

“Kiddo, look at me. Thomas is fine. Your fears are valid, but that doesn't make them true. The fact that you're afraid to hurt him shows that you care, and that you're trying to do what's best for him. And that's all any of us can ask. … We all make mistakes, Dee. That doesn't mean we hate you.”

Virgil jerked back.

“Dee?” He chuckled nervously. “Patt, you've got the wrong guy. It's me, Virge.”

Patton chuckled and gave him a knowing smirk.

“I'm not that easy to fool, Kiddo. … Besides, your eye makeup is way too light. You can change back, now. I'm not afraid.”

“Virgil” side-eyed him for a moment, but nodded and changed back into his normal self. 

Deceit adjusted his gloves.

“Well… since my evil plan clearly hasn't failed, I'll take my leave.”

“Hmm… yeah, you could do that. Or you could stay here and watch Aladdin with me.”

“..... Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Virgil, any update?”

Virgil smiled and closed Patton's door behind him. 

“They're both asleep, and they're cuddling. Wait till Patton finds out Dee bleps in his sleep. It's adorable, he'll explode- figuratively.” He added, at Logan's alarmed face.

“Ah. Well, that is… satisfactory. … What is a blep?” Logan prepared a new flashcard.

“How much will it annoy you if I don't say?”

“It would annoy me immensely.”

“Got it. Night, Lo!” 

“VIRGIL, YOU LITTLE-”

As Virgil's cackling mixed with the gentle snores coming from Patton's room, Thomas had the calmest dream he could remember in weeks. 

All thanks to just a touch of fatherly wisdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing an emotional sympathetic Deceit oneshot to distract myself from my emotional Sympathetic Deceit running story? It's more likely than you think.


End file.
